From Wizard To Muggle Girl?
by chibidark angel
Summary: Harry and Draco are under threat from Voldemort, and so, to save their lives, Dumbledore has sent them to an… all girls’ muggle school? However will the two nemesis cope with having to live together, especially when they have some interesting feelings


Title: From Wizard- To Muggle Girl?

Author: chibidark angel

Warnings: Slash, cross-dressing, swearing, fighting, sillyness, sexual situations and there is probably some OOCness and there are also OCs too! 

Disclaimer: I don't own harry or any of the characters, nope, I just like to borrow them and keep them under my bed for my own amusement and for writing fics, so don't sue, pleeze! I only own my gorgeous OCs and harry's clarinet!

Pairings: harry/draco, oc/oc

Summary: Harry and Draco are under threat from Voldemort, and so, to save their lives, Dumbledore has sent them to an… all girls' muggle school? However will the two nemesis cope with having to live together, especially when they have some interesting feelings for each other?

A/N: alright there, dia dhuit, agus fáilte romhat! (hello and welcome!) I've finally gotten down to writing my very own harry potter fic, well, not including the other one for the challenge, but lets not include that seeing as I reeeeaaaallllyyy don't like that one, so I'm starting fresh! Right so, I hope you all like my fic, I got the idea while dancing on my bed in my school uniform (I get to burn it next year-no more secondary school forever, huzza!) and I thought it would just be really funny to write about it, so please read and review, let me know what you think! Anyhoo, on with the fic, written by yours truly and helped by my gorgeous purple ballet dancing elephant, my muse, funky trunky! *funky pirouettes and bows* so, here we go, the prologue of From Wizard- To Muggle Girl?

Prologue:

"Ha-py, birth- day, to- me," a young teen half grunted, half sang, as he done his sit-ups, "Ha- py, birth- day, to – me, ha- py, bir- th- day, dear, ha-rry… ha- py, birth- day-to-me!"

Grinning, he quickly finished off his last set of sit-ups, then flopped back on the ground with a triumphant smile, as he stretched out his stomach muscles, arching his back off the ground. He then rolled over, and started doing quick push-ups, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he did. Suddenly, there was a tapping sound at the window and a soft hoot from outside, and the boy stopped and got up. He walked over to the window, green eyes looking out happily at the snowy-white owl perched on the windowsill.

"Hey there Hedwig," he cooed softly as he opened the window, reaching out to take the owl in on his arm.

Hedwig hooted softly in reply, and gave him an affectionate nip, holding out her leg, upon which were tied two letters and two tiny packages. Quickly, Harry untied the packages and let Hedwig into her cage. He tossed the two packages onto his bed, and then looked over the two letters. The one with the neat, curlyish writing was obviously from Hermione, and the one with the scrawly writing, from Ron. Harry frowned faintly, wondering where his letter from Hogwarts was, but pushed the thought away, shrugging, as he opened up Hermione's letter. Suddenly, there was a slight glow from the letter and a voice filled the room; Hermione's voice, speaking excitedly.

"Hey Harry, isn't this the coolest, I've been working on modifying a howler for ages and it's finally worked!"

Harry started looking wildly around; panic filling his mind, and his body froze as he tried to think of a way to get rid of the noise, thoughts running randomly through his head. 

'Oh shit, what the hell is this?! Fuck, Vern's going to hear this; he's going to flip! What'll I do, what'll I do? Eh… oh, I'll rip it up, or no! I'll throw it out the window!'

Immediately he set into action, moving swiftly to go and open the window, when Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks as it said in a very scolding tone, "Now before you panic and rip the letter or throw it out the window, stop panicking and relax."

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down, grinning wryly at how well Hermione knew him, then forced himself to listen as the voice continued on.

"This letter has a special silencing charm on it, so that you and only you can hear it, no one else, so cool it, the Dursleys can't hear me. Now, will you please take the time to admire my lovely letter? I mean, Ron was too lazy to do one himself- don't glare at me like that Ron, it's true! Anyway, so, how are you?" the voice continued calmly, and Harry snorted as he imagined his two friends bickering while writing out letters, though something niggled in the back of his mind about the magic Hermione would've had to do to get the charm and everything on the letter, and he wondered if she had gotten in trouble.

"Oh, and don't worry about the magic- Fred and George done it all for me, I gave them the instructions on what to do, so it was nothing illegal. As, you can probably tell by now, I'm at the Weasleys- visiting Ron, and spending some quality time with my girlfriend," it added lovingly, "Oh, and Dean's here too, he says hi."

Harry smiled, thinking about his friends- Hermione and Ginny, who'd gotten together just in sixth year, and Ron and Dean, who'd gotten together just before the summer, after he and Hermione had to practically push them together, they were so bloody shy around each other, but the did make an adorable couple, and Harry was happy for them all, though he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and annoyed that he didn't have anyone- well, not that he was looking, after that incident with Cho he'd been turned off girls for good, and seeing as he was bi, his attentions were not turned to boys, but he never found anyone he really liked… well… no one he could openly like.

Harry was wrenched from his thoughts as the voice kept talking on excitedly, saying. "…so if you want to come over, just send us a reply and we can pop over by floo powder if you like. Anyway, enough ranting, just to let you know, your birthday present has the same silencing charm on it as this letter. What for… well, you'll see…" it trailed off vaguely, and Harry swore he could hear a trace of a smirk in it's teasing tone, "I'm sure you'll like it, I know you've probably been cooped up in your room for most of the summer, and Lord knows sit-ups and push-ups can't be very time-consuming or interesting ('Wanna bet?' Harry thought deviously, smirking to himself) so, I got you a hobby! All you have to do is touch the crest on my present, the black one, and it will open. Happy Birthday Harry!" 

With that, the voice faded away, and the letter closed and resealed itself, floating onto the bed.

"A hobby?" Harry muttered to himself, puzzled, then shrugged, picking up the tiny black package from his bed.

 He studied it closely, before he spotted a tiny version of the school crest on one side. He hesitated, for a second, wondering what on earth Hermione had gotten him, before he shrugged again and touched the crest.

Immediately, the sound of an orchestra playing a grand classical piece filled his ears as it flowed around the room, growing louder and louder and faster and faster, as the box enlarged and started to glow, as bright, silvery light. For a moment, Harry was gripped by panic and he turned towards the door, before he remembered about the silencing charm, and immediately calmed himself down. He sighed in relief, mentally scolding himself as he turned back to the box, then let out a yell of surprise as he came face to face with a tiny creature. He fell back, throwing up the box, which was neatly caught by the creature, which landed on top of it, floating in mid-air, then settled down to watch Harry with an amused expression, as he pulled himself upright, staring at the creature.

"Bloody Hell," Harry whispered, "Who are you?"

The creature stood. It was really small, about six inches high, with whitish-silvery skin and long pointed ears. Its face was similar to a woman's, except the eyes were amber slanted slits, its nose a tiny, button like one, and its mouth spread across its face in a large smile, giving it a cat-like appearance too. While its body was female, its fingers were much longer and slender than any humans, and a long, thick tail swished back and forth behind it.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Akira, I am your new mentor," the creature replied in a deep, but feminine voice.

"My mentor?" Harry asked loudly, then cast a fearful look at the door before he continued, whispering, "What do you mean? How do you know my name? And what exactly are you?"

Akira laughed, a deep rich sound and replied, chuckling, "There is no need to whisper Harry Potter, there is a silencing charm around us; no one can hear us, not even if they were standing right beside us."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, they could if you wanted them to, Harry Potter. I know your name because it was given to me before I was sent to you Harry Potter."

"Oh, alright, and please, just call me Harry."

"Alright then Harry, and to answer your other question, I am a Catleon, the most skilled of all creatures in the area of music, and as your mentor, I am here to teach you."

"Teach me? Teach my what?"

"Why music of course," Akira replied, her smile growing even wider, if it was possible, "Welcome to Ignatius's Ingenious Instruments! I am here to teach you whatever instrument you desire to learn. Firstly, which group do you prefer: Brass, String, Percussion or Wind?"

"Eh…" Harry said, thinking.

He'd never really seen any instruments; he just had a very vague idea of what the groups were like.

'Hmm… strings are all those ones you play with the bow and tuck under your chin… too complicated, so that's gone. Percussion… isn't that the triangle or the shakers or whatnot? Nah, boring, I don't think so. Brass… they're the really loud ones right? That won't do, so then…'

"I think I'll go for wind," he replied hesitantly.

"Great! Well, wind it is!" Akira replied gleefully, as she tapped the box with her tail, muttering, "na gaothuirlis." (1)

There was a flash of green and images of different instruments appeared in front of Harry.

"So, which one would you like to learn, we have the flute, oboe, bassoon, clarinet and piccolo," Akira informed him, pointing to each instrument in turn, and Harry stepped forward to examine each instrument.

The first one was a long, thin, silver instrument with a lot of buttons all over it and a hole at the top, which was obviously for blowing into.

'Hmm, the flute, not bad…' Harry thought as he moved onto the next instrument, which was black and covered in buttons as well, and a tiny thin pipe-like tube came out of the top of it.

"What's that?" Harry asked, "The thing coming gout of the top of the oboe?"

"Oh, that's the mouthpiece- the thing you blow into to make the sound," Akira explained, laughing as Harry made a face, saying, "There's no way I'd be able to blow into that thing! Same for the bassoon," he added, pointing to the brown instrument, which was similar to the oboe, except it was a little wider.

With that, he pulled one last face and moved on then to the next instrument, the clarinet. It was black and adorned with an array of silver buttons, and the bottom flared out.

'That's alright,' Harry thought, with a small nod, as he moved onto the last instrument, the piccolo.

It looked just like the flute, except it was a miniature version.

'That's bloody tiny!' Harry thought, 'I'd probably break it! So, I guess that leaves between the flute and the clarinet…'

After a few moments thought, he finally raised his hand, saying slowly, "I'll take… that one," he finally announced, pointing at the clarinet. (2)

"Great, the clarinet it is," Akira nodded, then knelt down on the box, and traced a symbol on the box, while murmuring, "an cláirneid." (3)

The box started to glow again, a black, glittering glow, and a smallish case popped out, which Harry took a hold of, as it floated towards him. Opening it, he found it contained five different pieces of the instrument, a cloth and a thing piece of wood in a plastic case.

"So… what happens now?" Harry asked, "Do you just touch me or give me a potion or zap me and I'll be able to play?"

"No, Sabrina, this is the real world," Akira smirked, rolling her amber orbs, "I teach you how to play, and you learn, just like with everything else. So, do you want to start the lesson now?"

"No, it's really late, how about tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Alright then, we'll begin tomorrow," Akira nodded, as the box floated over to sit on the desk beside Hedwig's cage. Akira gracefully hopped off, then opened up the box, and was about to climb in, when Harry asked, "Akira, how did you know about Sabrina?" a wry smile forming on his lips.

"Oh that. Well, when you spend a lot of time around muggles learning about their music, you can't help but pick up a few extra things," Akira smirked, "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Akira," Harry smiled, as she climbed into her box, the lid closing after her.

He looked for a moment at the clarinet in its pieces, then chuckled softly as he closed the case and put it under his bed, thinking to himself, 'Trust Hermione to get me something that's educational… well, at least it'll be fun… I wonder about Ron,' he mused, as he stood, picking up Ron's letter from the bed, opening it and pulling out the paper inside, then sat down on the bed and started to read it.

  Heya mate, and hey, before I say anything else, I'd just like to tell you that Mione's wrong, I was NOT too lazy to do her stupid letter, I just prefer to do things the old-fashioned way, that's all!

Harry snorted with laughter, then suddenly covered his mouth as he remembered that the silencing charm was gone, then continued on reading.

S, things are going great here- Mione's come over, as you know by now, she came about two days ago, and so did Dean, he says hi, and he'll be spending the rest of the holidays here, cool or what?

Harry smiled to himself, it really was way too cute the way Ron got all excited about being with Dean, and visa versa. 

So, do you think you'd be able to come over too? We can come to your house by Floo powder and collect you, it'd be so much fun! Mum's so worried about you, especially when she found out that you were planning on doing nothing but exercise all summer, even though I said it'd be good for you. So, how is the exercise going, any results yet?

'You betcha,' Harry grinned, as he glanced at his upper body. There were definite results; he had rather pronounced biceps, his chest and legs had toned up, and he had a pretty cool six pack- he'd never felt better before.

I hope you like my present, I spent ages looking for something good after I saw what Mione got you, and I think my present's pretty cool, oh, and to open it, it's the same as Mione's; just touch the crest on it and it'll enlarge and open. Hope to see you soon Harry, oh, and Ginny sends her love too, bye mate!

Harry smiled softly, but warmly, so glad to have such great friends, as he tucked the letter back in it's envelope. He put it back on the bed beside Hermione's, then picked up Ron's present, which was a deep crimson colour, and he quickly found the crest and pressed it.

The present grew until it just about fit in the palm of his hand, then opened, and suddenly, there was a 'woosh!' and a flash of green as an object zoomed out of the box and started zipping around the room, humming lightly, and as Harry finally focused on it, he saw it was a snitch! Only this snitch was slightly larger than the normal ones, with longer wings, and the fact that it was a seep evergreen colour and was humming also made it stand out clearly. Looking back in the box, Harry saw a note lying on the bottom, and he picked it up, throwing the box on the bed as he read.

Hey Harry, isn't this the coolest? It's called 'My Pet Snitch,' they were all the craze about ten years ago, but are considered old-fashioned now, though I still think it's pretty cool. It is a bit like a pet- it will play with you and follow you around, it can also act as an alarm clock and the coolest thing is, it can talk! All you have to do is say hi to it and it'll talk back, and will ask questions and learn and everything. Hope you like it, enjoy it mate!

Ron.

Harry smiled at the note, then looked up, only to let out a startled yelp as he came face to face with his snitch, who had large cobalt eyes and a tiny mouth.

"Eh… hi," Harry said nervously, "I'm Harry, who are you?"

"Oh, hi Harry!" the snitch replied in an excited male voice, "I'm Jiggy, your new pet! Isn't this the coolest, we're going to be great friends, I can tell! Do you like quidditch? I love quidditch, and playing catch, and chasing, and well… just doing stuff!" Jiggy exclaimed excitedly as he hovered in front of Harry.

"Shush!" Harry whispered loudly, standing up, and Jiggle started flitting around him, continually humming softly, "It's really late, you have to be quiet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I've been cramped up in the box for AGES, I need to vent my energy!" Jiggly replied, as quietly as his chirpy voice would let him.

"Why don't you take a fly outside- above the houses," Harry suggested quickly in a hopeful tone.

"Really? Oh my god, that would be sooooo cool, I'd love to!" Jiggy replied, twirling in the air.

"Alright, but remember, over the houses-way over," Harry warned, "And also, how do I call you back?"

"Just whistle, doesn't matter how low or soft, I'll be able to hear it," Jiggy answered, following Harry as he walked over to the window.

"Okay, have a good time," Harry smiled, opening the window.

"Thanks!" Jiggy called out, darting out of the window and high up into the midnight blue sky.

Harry left the window open; letting the cool breeze blow back his eternally messy hair, as he gazed up at the starry sky. Suddenly though, the peaceful moment was broken as there was a popping sound from behind him, and Harry whipped around only to stare in shock at the headmaster of Hogwarts, who was standing in the middle of his room, looking around with interest.

"Profes-" Harry began, when he was silenced, as the old wizard held up a hand, and then raised his wand, muttering, "Silencio," before he turned to Harry, smiling as he said, "Ah, that's much better now, don't you think? We can talk freely, with no interruptions."

"Yes, um, professor Dumbledore… no offence, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's what I've been asking this barmy old codger since he took me to Hogwarts," said another, drawling voice, in a bored tone, and another boy stepped out from behind Dumbledore, smirking at Harry, who growled, and spat out, "Malfoy."

"Potter," the boy nodded, dipping his head, his silvery eyes never breaking their contact with Harry's emerald ones.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so kind of you to join us from behind me," Dumbledore greeted him cheerily, "Find something interesting here, or was the journey a bit rough for you?"

"I happen to not like travelling by port-key," Draco replied haughtily, blushing slightly, "and anyway, I was just a bit shocked at this, 'thing' you call a room. God Potter, how do you live, I thought you had money!"

"Wizarding money, Malfoy," Harry replied coldly, "Money which, if the Dursleys ever found about it, would be taken off me, and never given back, probably thrown into the sea, or something."

"Oh… eh, sorry," Draco muttered lowly, and Harry swore he saw and almost apologetic look on his face, as he ran a hand through his shoulder-length blond hair, and Harry's hand itched to run through his face, as he ran a hand through his hair, to see if it really was as soft as it looked, now that Draco had gotten over that ridiculous, 'gel hair to scalp' faze.

"Yes, anyway, onto explanations," Dumbledore quickly said, breaking the tense atmosphere, "Harry, it seems that Voldemort has finally found out where you are living."

"But how?" Harry asked, "I thought there was a spell on this house."

"There is, but Voldemort has been using sherpahs to get your location."

"Okay wait, aren't sherpahs those guys who know their way around all the mountains?" Harry asked in puzzlememt.

"Yes, but that's only a part of their training, and only to muggles. Sherpahs also can undergo extreme training so that they can find anyone, or anything, no matter where it is in the world, using leglimens, scrying and all sorts of other magic. Under the imperius curse, five sherpahs have been working for Voldemort to find the whereabouts of you for the past seventeen years, and tonight they finally cracked it. I have placed extra protection spells around the house, and your relatives are being placed in a deep sleep and are being moved as we speak, so that just leaves you."

"Me?"

"Yes Harry. Voldemort is coming tonight, and he's coming hard and fast, so, for protection and safety, I'm putting you and Mr. Malfoy in a safe location."

"Why's Malfoy going? I mean, his dad's like the number one death eater and all."

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will tell you when he wants to," Dumbledore said, glancing at Draco, who had a half-sad, half-angry expression on his face.

"Alright then," Harry said, "Where are we going?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and replied with a rather mischievous twinkle in his eye, "To an all-girls muggle school, somewhere in the middle of England."

Harry and Draco stared at the old wizard in total and utter shock, frozen with disbelief, until they finally regained their senses enough to start complaining loudly.

"What do you mean an 'all-girls school'?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, we're boys, in case you haven't noticed!" Draco whined

"Yes, I have. That's why we're sending you to this school-changing your whole identity will make it harder for Voldemort to find you," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But how do you expect to pull this off, I mean, do we look like girls?" Harry cried, "This might have worked when we were in first or second year, we were small and skinny then, but not any more."

"Yeah, seriously, do you honestly think that someone will look at those gorgeous washboard abs and think girl?" Draco asked, pointing to Harry's stomach, "I don't think so."

"Yeah, exactly," Harry nodded, then turned to Draco, frowning in puzzlement.

"Gorgeous washboard abs?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, then smirked as Draco blushed and grew flustered, as he stammered, "It, was, j-just an example, that's all!"

"Maybe, but it's still good to know that my exercise paid off," Harry grinned, winking cheekily at Draco, who fumed in reply.

'Yeah, he thinks that they're gorgeous, good, looks like I got better results than I hoped for. Mmm, he does look beautiful, and oh-so cute when he's all angry like that," Harry thought, then pushed the thoughts away, shocked by them popping up after he'd worked so hard to push them away.

'Damn that Potter and his half nakedness!' Draco thought angrily, 'What the hell has he been doing all summer, nothing but exercise? He'd have to have been, to get muscles like that… god, he is so hot! No, shit Draco, remember, you're his enemy, and very pissed of with the prick.. but he's so cute… fine we'll leave it at he's really hot, but I'm still pissed of with him and his enemy, okay?'

Draco popped out of his inner conversation to hear Dumbledore say, "Right so, we'd better be on our way. Harry, if you could please gather up all your things?"

"Yes Professor," Harry nodded, turning to throw open his trunk and throw all his books in first, then moved to his wardrobe and grabbed an armful of clothes, throwing them into his trunk in a heap.

"And may you'd like to put on some clothes?" Dumbledore suggested gently, his eyes twinkling with mirth, as Harry looked down, confused, before he let out an 'oh' of surprise, and blushed, as he grabbed a nearby turtleneck he'd gotten off Dean one Christmas, which fit snugly, showing off his many muscles perfectly, and Draco had to hold himself back from openly drooling as Harry bent over to put on his runners, showing off his perfect ass.

That done, Harry hurriedly threw the rest of his clothes in his trunk, Draco watching with a mixture of fascination and disgust as he wondered how Harry could fit all his things into his trunk so easily but so messily. Next, Harry ducked under the bed to pop up the floorboard to grab his last of his things and  his clarinet, while Draco watched his ass intently, fighting the urge to grab it and give it a good squeeze. Harry stood, things in hand, and these he did place more carefully in his trunk, along with Akira's box, then closed up the trunk, and placed Hedwig's cage on top of it, then grabbed his wand from under his pillow and tucked it in his pocket.

"Maybe you should write to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley now, and tell them that you have to go somewhere important, but do not tell them what it's about or where you're going, the letter could be intercepted," Dumbledore warned him, pulling a quill, jar of ink and piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing them to Harry, "I will tell them what's going on when they come into school."

Harry nodded, then put the parchment on the table, opened up the ink, dipped the quill in and hastily scribbled a not to Hermione and Ron.

Hey, Mione, Ron.

Thanks for the letters and the presents, they were cool, I loved them both, and yes Mione, your letter was deadly, but you should have warned me before-hand about it, it scared the shit out of me when I opened it. Ron, the exercise is going great, and as for the results… let's just say that they're much better than I expected. Guys, listen, I'm not going to be able to come over, something important has come up and I've got to go off. I can't say what's going on, but Dumbledore will explain everything when you go back to school. I don't know when I'll see you again, and don't try write to me. Sorry I can't tell you more, bye.

                                                                                   Harry.

Harry rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg, saying, "When you give this to Mione and Ron, go straight to Hogwarts and stay there, don't try find me if I'm not in the school, it's too dangerous. I'm really sorry," he continued, stroking Hedwig, as she gave him a reproachful look, "But I'll make it up to you, promise, alright?"

Hedwig seemed to consider it momentarily, before she gave him a friendly nip and a soft hoot, spreading her wings and flying out the window. Harry sighed, then quickly gave the quill and ink back to Dumbledore, who said, "Ready?" while Draco sneered at him.

"Ye- no, wait!" Harry cried as he turned, dashing towards the window, Dumbledore watching him with an amused expression, and Draco with an annoyed and bored one. Sticking his head out the window, Harry gave a sharp whistle, smiling as he head a faint humming grow louder, and a shout of, "Hey Harry!" as he saw a sphere-shaped object flying towards him.

"Hey Jiggy," Harry smiled as he caught the large snitch, who giggled, and said, "Wow, you've got a great catch, you should be a seeker."

"I am a seeker," Harry grinned, and Jiggy gasped, "Really? Cool, we can practise together and stuff!"

"That's great, but later, kay?" Harry said, "Go to sleep."

"Okay," Jiggy nodded, then closed his eyes, his wings curling up around him, and Harry turned around, only to blush as he saw Dumbledore smiling at him jokingly, and Draco smirking as he gave him a questioning look.

"It's er… a snitch. His name is Jiggy," Harry explained lamely, then glared at Draco, who gave a snort of laughter.

"Ah yes, very interesting creatures, and hightly intelligent too, from what I can remember of when the school used to be full of them," Dumbledore smiled, "Now, let's be going. Harry, make sure you're touching all of your things."

Harry nodded, then looked at Jiggy, Hedwig's cage and his trunk, trying to figure out how to be touching all of them at the same time, before he suddenly grabbed Hedwig's cage.

"Here you go," he said, thrusting it into Draco's hands, "You can hold that for me."

Draco glared at Harry, but huffed and said nothing, so Harry smiled sweetly, saying, "Thanks Dracie."

"Fuck off Potter," Draco muttered, turning red, but grinning all the same.

"Whatever you say," Harry grinned in reply, as he grabbed onto his trunk, both of them turning to Dumbledore, who chuckled, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a small keyring.

"This will activate once we all touch it," he instructed, touching the portkey, "So, come on."

Draco reached out to grab it first, and, after glaring at him momentarily, Harry reached out and placed his hand next to Draco's on the portkey, immediately feeling the familiar tug at his navel as he was wooshed away…

So, wow, that was long, I think I can safely say that any chapters after this will probably not be as long. Well, what do you think? I don't know if it's any good…. Well, only reviews shall tell, please review and let me know if this is any good, and any flames will be used to torture anzu/tea, muwahahahaaaaa! 


End file.
